Not Just A Stylist, But A Protective Mama Bear As Well
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Audrey become overprotective of Chloe after Scarlet Hawk Moth is defeated, but Hawk Moth preys on Chloe's sadness at being overprotected and akumatizes her again. Can Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the new weilder of the Bee Miraculous save Chloe? Done as a request for Flower forest 23. :)


**Flower forest 23 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir belongs to its respective owners. I only own Esqueleto. **

**A/N: This story takes place after the episodes "Catalyst (Heroes' Day-Part 1)" and "Mayura (Heroes' Day-Part 2)". Also, I know Ladybug tells Chloe in a later episode that she won't be Queen Bee anymore, but in this story, that happens after "Mayura" and someone else will be Queen Bee. Also, Chloe will be a little OOC in this story, so please be gentle in the reviews. Thank you. :) **

**Now, on with the story! :)**

* * *

**Not Just A Stylist, But A Protective Mama Bear As Well**

Chloe landed on the balcony outside her home with Ladybug right behind her. "What am I going to do?" Chloe asked in a panic. "They knew who I was!"

"Which means Hawk Moth knows too," Ladybug said quietly. "Chloe, for your safety...I'm afraid you won't be able to be Queen Bee anymore. Hawk Moth knows your weakness and he'll use it to steal the Bee Miraculous."

Chloe looked ready to cry, upset about her mother and father having been reakumatized and by a stronger Hawk Moth. "But...I really want to help," she said softly.

Ladybug thought for a moment and nodded. "You can help, just in a different way," she said. "Do you log on to the Ladyblog?"

"Yes," the blonde-haired girl said.

"Okay, if trouble pops up, you can leave a message there and I'll see it," the dark-haired hero promised. "That will be a big help."

Chloe sniffled. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I just...I wanted to be important. I like being popular, but...,"

"You want your mom to be really proud of you," Ladybug said gently. "Perhaps you should talk to her."

The blonde-haired girl nodded. "You're right," she said before closing her eyes. "Buzz off," she whispered softly.

Pollen came out and looked at Chloe, smiling gently. "I'll never forget you, Chloe," she promised.

"Thanks, Pollen," the sad girl said, removing the golden comb from her hair and putting it in the small miraculous box and giving it to Ladybug before sighing. "Well...thanks," she said softly.

Behind the mask, Marinette saw how sad Chloe was and offered her a hug, which the blonde-haired girl accepted, though she normally wouldn't have done so, especially if she knew who Ladybug really was. "Chloe!" They heard the Mayor and Audrey call out.

"Good luck," Ladybug said with a smile.

Chloe nodded and headed down to see her parents. While she was glad to see they weren't akumatized anymore, she had a feeling it was going to be different in the house from now on. She stopped and took a deep breath, reminding herself to not get upset as she remembered Hawk Moth's black butterflies fed off negative emotions. Entering the living room, she faced her parents.

"Oh, Chloe, my baby!" Audrey said, hugging her tight. "You could have gotten badly hurt by going out there and trying to be a hero!"

The blonde-haired girl cringed a little as her mother's hug was a bit tight. "I could handle it," she managed to say. "And...I wanted to help save Paris."

"Chloe, you shouldn't put yourself in danger like that," the mayor said, his tone a bit stern, but mostly filled with concern. "Your mother and I were worried sick."

"From now on, you are not leaving this house without me beside you," Audrey said. "No more playing superhero either. It's too dangerous. Also, I will have my personal driver take you to school and I shall accompany you to your classroom."

"Mom, I'm not a baby," Chloe protested. "I can walk to class on my own."

"Nonsense!" Audrey said. "And no talking back, young lady. Until this Hawk Moth creature is taken care of, those will be the rules."

The girl looked at her father, but he nodded. "It's for your own safety, my little princess," he said gently, hoping to smooth things over.

"But...what about my life?" The blonde-haired girl protested. "How can I have a life if you become too protective of me?"

"If I don't become protective of you, then you'll get hurt or worse! And I can't bear to live with that," Audrey said.

"Your mother's right, Chloe," said the mayor. "And I agree with the rules as well. Also, if you want to have friends over, you must okay it with your mother and I, even if it's only Sabrina coming over."

Chloe began to feel upset, but then took a deep breath. "Yes, Daddy," she said softly.

She just didn't feel like arguing, especially after she blew it being Queen Bee and seeing her parents reakumatized again. She suddenly hugged her mother and father, who took her hug as an acceptance of the rules and hugged her back, grateful that she was alright.

* * *

Marinette gave the Bee Miraculous back to Master Wu. "I feel bad for Chloe," she said. "From the sounds of it, her parents are going to be very protective of her."

"Perhaps it is best for her," Master Wu said gently.

"Who knows? Maybe she'll even be nicer," Wayzz said.

"Maybe," the dark-haired girl said.

Suddenly, Tikki gasped. "Look!" She said.

Outside was a person who was looking mad as a hornet. "No one will tell me what to do anymore!" The person said in a female voice. "Nor will I be caged like a cat! Hornet Girl is free to fly!"

Marinette gasped. "Chloe," she said, recognizing her.

"Oh, dear," Master Wu said softly. "Hawk Moth preyed on her sadness from not only having very protective parents now...,"

"But also because she can't be Queen Bee anymore," the dark-haired girl said and looked at the Bee Miraculous before thinking for a moment. "I'll need someone who can hold her long enough for me to find the akuma."

She then smiled. "Master Wu, I think I know the perfect person to wield the Bee Miraculous," she said.

He nodded and gave it to her. "Be careful, Marinette," he said. "And...are you sure of your choice?"

"Yes," the girl said with a smile. "I'm sure."

* * *

Ladybug landed on the balcony outside Alya's home and knocked politely on the sliding glass door. Nora, Alya's big sister, looked up and was surprised, opening the door. "Ladybug?" She asked before grinning. "Welcome!"

"Thank you," she said. "Nora, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Name it!" The kickboxer said, happy to do anything for one of Paris' superheroes that she respected.

Ladybug held up a small box. "I need you to wield the Bee Miraculous and help me stop Hornet Girl," she said. "Hornet Girl is really Chloe and she needs our help to get free of Hawk Moth."

Nora looked a bit grim. "Never really liked Chloe cause of her attitude," she said before nodding. "But not even she deserves to be akumatized." She stood taller. "I'm in."

The dark-haired hero handed her the box and Nora opened it to find the hair comb and she put it on, which allowed Pollen to appear. "I'm ready to serve you, my Queen," she said.

The kickboxer was surprised before smiling. "Cool," she said. "But...uh...you don't have to call me 'Queen'. Just call me Nora, okay?"

"Alright," Pollen said. "Then just say, 'Pollen, buzz on.'"

Nora nodded. "Pollen, buzz on!" She said, doing a double punch. Pollen merged with the hair comb and Ladybug smiled as Nora's outfit became yellow with black and a yellow-and-black eye mask came over her eyes. The yellow top that was her weapon appeared at her side and she got into a boxing position, punching out a few times before posing. She then looked at herself. "Okay, I'm rocking this look!" She said. "But um...can I change my name from Queen Bee to Sting?"

"Sure," the dark-haired hero said with a smile. "Now come on, we don't have much time."

"Right."

Sting lifted off the ground and took flight, catching Ladybug to give her a lift as they flew to the Eiffel Tower, where Hornet Girl was. Some people lay around and looked a little ill. Cat Noir appeared moments later and he looked around, looking relieved to see Ladybug and the new hero coming. "Glad you're here," he said, his green eyes looking worried. "She's been stinging everyone and it looks like her venom makes them really sick."

Sting gasped. "Are any of the stung ones allergic to bee stings?" She asked in concern.

The cat-like hero looked up at her. "Whoa. Queen Bee?" He asked in shock.

"Actually, it's Sting," she said. "So...about the stung people?"

"Right," he said, getting back on track. "So far, no allergic reactions, but the sickness is hitting them hard."

Ladybug looked around and noticed Hornet Girl at the top of the tower. "Paris will be my playground!" The villain said happily.

"We've got to get to her!" The dark-haired hero said. "Sting, your venom attack can slow people down."

"But if she can sting too, won't she be immune?" Sting asked.

"Maybe, but if you can surprise her, you'll be able to grab her, right?"

The yellow-and-black hero nodded. "I can do that," she said. "Need a lift?"

Smiling, Cat Noir and Ladybug held onto Sting's shoulders as she flew them up to where the akumatized Chloe was. "Chloe, let us help you!" Cat Noir said.

"No!" She said. "And the name's Hornet Girl. I'm not letting you take me back home!"

"Chloe! Please listen to us!" Ladybug pleaded.

"Keep her distracted," Sting whispered to the dark-haired hero, noticing a gold bracelet on Hornet Girl's arm. "I bet the akuma's in the bracelet, right?"

"Possibly," she replied.

"Alright then. Get ready."

Hornet Girl attacked the two heroes, not paying attention to Sting, who snuck around her and pulled out the top. "Venom!" She cried out, hitting a bull's-eye right in Chloe's back. The girl froze and that moment was all Sting needed to grab her and hold her tight. "Now, guys!"

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called out, getting a mirror. She looked at Chloe and smiled, going up to the akumatized girl. "See your reflection, Hornet Girl!" She said, giving Cat Noir a hand signal.

"Catacalysm!" He called out, touching the mirror, which revealed a cracked surface just as Hornet Girl looked at herself. She screamed as she saw the cracked mirror.

"Ha! Seven years bad luck!" Sting said, reaching down and grabbing the gold bracelet off Chloe's arm and crushing it in her fist. "Ladybug! You're up!"

"On it!" She said, swinging her yo-yo and catching the akuma, purifying it and then throwing the mirror up into the air, where a flurry of red hearts zoomed around and healed Hornet Girl's victims and restored her.

Chloe looked up to see Sting and gasped. "A new Queen Bee?" She asked, looking upset.

"Nah, I'm Sting," the hero said. "There's only one Queen Bee and that is you, Chloe."

"Was," the girl said bitterly. "My parents are being super protective right now."

"Let me guess, you tried to sneak out to get away and that's how Hawk Moth caught you," Cat Noir said.

Chloe looked down in guilt and Sting kneeled down, placing a gentle hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe, I get you feel too caged in," she said. "But you have to understand your parents just want what's best for you and right now, you're a prime target for Hawk Moth. He could easily kidnap you and keep you prisoner and your parents would never see you again."

The blonde-haired girl looked horrified at that and just then, Esqueleto appeared and she looked relieved everything was okay. "Sorry, I'm late," she said. "An assignment held me up."

"No problem," Ladybug said. "But the three of us are about to transform back. Could you take Chloe home?"

"Sure," the skeleton hero said.

* * *

In a private alleyway, Nora gave Ladybug the Bee Miraculous. "Thanks for trusting me," she said. "If you ever need help again, let me know."

"Will do and thanks for helping Chloe see that she shouldn't sneak out like that again," the dark-haired hero said.

"Hey, I know how she feels," the kickboxer said. "Hopefully, her parents will ease up a little on the protectiveness."

* * *

At Chloe's home, Esqueleto dropped her off on the balcony. "I know it's hard, Chloe," she said gently. "But right now, it's too dangerous for you to be a hero."

"I know," she said. "I just...I feel caged with my parents' new rules."

The skeleton hero looked thoughtful. "Let me come with you," she said. "Maybe I can get them to ease up a little."

Chloe was surprised, but nodded before they went down into the living room. Audrey gasped at seeing Esqueleto, who held up her hands placatingly. "I'm Esqueleto," she said. "I'm not here for trouble."

"I've seen you before," the mayor said. "You're the one who helped those people in the park after that lady was akumatized."

"Yes," the purple hero said before looking at Chloe and the butler. "Butler, would you please take Chloe into the kitchen for a snack? I need to speak to the mayor and his wife privately."

She asked this politely and the butler nodded. Chloe gave her a hopeful look before going with the man to the kitchen. Esqueleto looked at the parents. "I know you're worried about Chloe and you always will be, because she's your daughter," she said. "But be careful with being too protective of her. She ran away because she felt caged and Hawk Moth used those negative emotions against her."

"She was akumatized again?" Audrey asked in horror.

"Yes," the hero said.

"But we need to protect her," the mayor said.

"And you can," Esqueleto said. "By being there for her and keeping her safe, but allow her to have a life too, so that she can be happy. If she's protected all the time and sad, Hawk Moth with target her again. He's attracted to negative emotions."

"Oh, dear. What will we do?" Audrey asked.

"Perhaps we were a bit too over the top with the rules. Chloe will be expected to follow them, but perhaps if we had a bodyguard just be present in case anything happens," the mayor said.

"Like a spy?" His wife asked. "We could do that without Chloe knowing."

"That's a good idea," Esqueleto said. "Protect her, but remember, she needs her freedom too."

"Thank you, Esqueleto," the mayor said gratefully.

The hero smiled and bid them farewell before finding Chloe, who looked hopeful. "Sting was right," the hero said. "There's only one Queen Bee." She smiled. "Now go out there and be the best Queen Bee you can be."

The blonde-haired girl looked a bit down as she watched the skeleton leave and then Audrey came in to tell her the news. "I just want you to be safe," she said. "I'm not just a stylist, but your mother too, and I'll always be protective of you."

Chloe nodded and hugged her parents, genuinely feeling better.

* * *

Marinette returned the Bee Miraculous to Master Wu. "A good choice, Marinette," he said. "Well done."

"Thank you, Master Wu," she said.

Esqueleto dropped in. "Hopefully, Chloe will be alright now," she said before seeing the girl. "Oh, hi, Marinette."

"Hi, Esqueleto," she said.

The skeleton hero didn't really know the girl in front of her was Ladybug and Marinette didn't know Esqueleto was really one of her best friends. "Well, I better go," the skeleton girl said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the other two said before Marinette left Master Wu's place and headed for home.

"I hope Chloe's okay, Tikki," the dark-haired girl said.

"I'm sure she is," the kwami said with a giggle, nuzzling her human's cheek happily as Marinette hugged her and headed for home.

In Chloe's home, things were a bit calmer, though Audrey was still fussing over her daughter, but the blonde-haired girl didn't really mind. She was lucky to have such a protective mother.

* * *

**Wow! My muse went crazy on this one. :) **

**Again, please be gentle in the reviews. Thank you. **

**Also, for those of you wondering, the inspiration for Nora changing her hero name to Sting came from not only the fact that bees sting, but also from the WWE wrestler Sting. I know wrestling isn't quite the same as kickboxing, but both are sports and I figured 'Why not?' :)**

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
